1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gaming systems combining a game of chance with a bonus game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gaming system combining a base game of chance with a bonus game, wherein the bonus game comprises an interactive contest between at least two players, at least one of which may comprise a computer-generated opponent. The games are played on gaming machines which may be at specific locations designated for play, such as a casino, or the gaming machines may be at remote locations allowing the players to play over a network. A player qualifies for entry into the bonus game in various ways, such as, for example, through a random combination of elements on the gaming machine in the base game or through a challenge from another player. Participation in the bonus game after qualification may be accepted or declined at the player's option.
2. State of the Art
Electronic games and their methods and apparatus for use are well known in the art. Electronic games include games of chance, games of skill, and games involving both skill and chance. Examples of patents describing various games of chance include U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,536 to Davids et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,716 to Saffari et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,460 to Fulton, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,820 to Morro et al.
Referring to drawing FIG. 1, illustrated is a block diagram of an exemplary prior art electronic game of chance 600. The electronic game of chance 600 typically includes a microprocessor or other similar type computer 604 having a central processing unit (CPU) 606 and any suitable type memory 608. The computer may be coupled to a number of peripheral devices such as, by example only, a display screen 610 (e.g., a cathode ray tube (CRT), plasma display, liquid crystal display (LCD), and/or a display based on light-emitting diodes (LED)), possibly having a touch screen input 612 (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,397 to Dickinson), and/or buttons, keys or other user input devices 614. Preferably a coin, currency or card acceptor device 616 (to accept a credit card, debit card, gaming card, smart card and the like) permits a player to activate a game play or place wagers. The electronic game may also include a separate scoreboard display 618 to indicate a player's success, or display the player's accumulated winnings. A coin or currency dispenser 630 may also be provided.
Electronic games may also be coupled to one or more other computers such as a central computer 620 of a casino, e.g., via a network card 622 and link 624, modem 626 and the like. The game parameters 628, such as how, when and where particular images will appear on the display screen 610, how the game works and how to operate the various peripheral devices coupled to the computer 604, are stored in the memory 608. Often, the electronic game 600 may be housed in a structural and/or decorative housing 602 (shown in broken lines) as is well known and understood by those of ordinary skill in the art.
As noted above, initiating an electronic game can be done as simply as by inserting a coin, token, or other type of currency. Another more comprehensive example of initiating a game includes inserting an identification card, such as a “smart card” having a programmed microchip or a magnetic strip coded with a player's identification, credit totals and other relevant information. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,874 to Dickinson et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. It is also known to use a writeable identification card such as a smart card, to eliminate the need for a network or direct connection between remote systems and a common controller or point database such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,045 to Biorge et al. Promotional point and credit information may be retrieved, recorded and updated using the smart card. Additionally, it is known to transfer money to a game through an electronic funds transfer as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,983 to Crevelt et al.
In addition to the manner described above, it is also possible to participate in games of chance via the Internet. This is typically accomplished through a casino or game host site offering displays similar to those found in conventional electronic games. Generally, to play a game of chance via the Internet, a software file is downloaded to a player's computer or terminal, which may then be used to install the necessary software for the game and/or access the casino or game host Internet site. As with a conventional electronic game, Internet electronic games may be accessed using an identification code or name to identify a specific player and retrieve that player's credit total or play history.
Existing electronic game displays typically include multiple images representing various aspects of a game such as a game portion, a credit total portion and a wager amount portion. Other electronic game displays include an additional bonus award portion to indicate an amount of a bonus award which may be won, typically through multiple or secondary games. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,148 to Brune et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,418 to Adams.
Bonus gaming, also known in the art, includes employing a secondary game, often a different type of game than that of the base, or primary, game, as an additional activity for a player of the base game. Implementation of a bonus game includes providing a game of chance as a first or base gaming unit and adding another game through a second gaming unit. The bonus game is typically accessible upon receipt of a winning hand (in the case of a card game) or the occurrence of a specified symbol, icon, or indicia, or one or more specific combinations of the same during play of the base game. Often the existence of a bonus game serves to attract a player through the perception of having an increased opportunity to win during the player's gaming activities.
Such bonus gaming may also be conducted through a plurality of networked games such that the secondary gaming activity involves a plurality of individuals who have been wagering at base gaming units. Some examples of bonus gaming include U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,544, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,603, all to Seelig et al. More particularly, some examples of bonus gaming disclosing a plurality of networked base gaming machines include U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,273 to Olsen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,982 to Piechowiak et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,284 to Acres et al.
As noted above, bonus games serve to entice the player to wager on a particular base game with the hope of being rewarded through the potential of increased winnings. However, the player may lose interest sooner than desired by the gaming property owner or operator because the odds of winning the bonus game are directly tied to the odds of repeatedly winning the base game. Thus, a player might eventually feel that there is no real potential of increased winnings because the odds of winning the bonus games are dependent on the play of the base games and do not change with regard to a player's participation in the bonus game.
In addition to enticing a player with the potential increased winnings of a bonus game, a bonus game that stimulates the player's mind may be useful in enticing players to a gaming machine. One example of such a machine is Ripley's Believe It or Not® slot machine game by Mikohn Gaming Corporation. The Ripley's Believe It or Not® game has a bonus feature within the game that allows the player to answer questions. The player is provided with a series of questions and four possible answers for each question. If the player answers a question correctly on the first try, then the player is awarded a bonus. If the player answers the question incorrectly on the first try and correctly on the second try, then the player is awarded a smaller bonus. This continues until the player's fourth try, at which point the player is awarded the minimum specified bonus. The player then attempts to answer the next series of questions in a similar manner. At the end of the series of questions, the player's credits are totaled. If the player's total credits exceed a minimum level, then the player may proceed to the next level of questions.
Stimulating the player's mind may also be accomplished with player interactive video games that allow the player to create a storybook environment while playing the video game. The computer devices used to create these interactive games allow the player to create a video game where the player breaks the mold of linear storytelling and participates in an epic, behavior-based story environment. The Sims video game is an example of an interactive video game where the player participates in the creation of the game. The player creates and develops the characters in The Sims, and it is the interaction of the player-controlled characters that creates the story of the game. Another example of an interactive video game is the game of Creatures. Creatures is an online interactive community video game where players “adopt” Internet creatures and care for the Internet creatures as pets. The pet's personality is dictated by how the player cares for the pet and allows the player to create the story.
Although these player-interactive video games have gained wide acceptance in modern society, these interactive games are not yet permitted within gaming venues. The obstacle faced by interactive video games in gaming venues is that the interactive games cannot be made fair to all of the players because the skill of a player becomes intertwined within the game along with the player's control of a character. The skill of one player over another may make the game unfair, and thus go against the gaming regulations. Therefore, a method of a gaming activity is needed to equalize the skills of the players in order to make such player-interactive games available for use in a regulated environment. The present invention recognizes this need and provides an interactive game which combines a game of chance with the skill of a player, yet is fair to players of all skill levels.